


Vinland

by Caleo4ever42 (Pumpkins2000)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is Vinland theory, Family, Fluff, Gen, Old ff.net fic from 2014, Sarcastic iceland, Supportive america, Vinland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Caleo4ever42
Summary: Old fic from my ff.net days;"Canada has been trying to tell the Nordics something for years but has been too scared to let them know.- Gods of Olympias this is a horrible summary I don't own anything!"





	Vinland

**Author's Note:**

> this is just copy-pasted from my ff.net account, I did not know what italics were back then.

1963 L'Anse aux Meadows

He watched as they uncovered the houses long ago forgotten. The viking houses were uncovered and restored, much like his memory. How he could of forgotten he would never know. but one question remained; how would he tell them?

-line break-

Present Day UN Building

"I can't do it I'm such a coward!"

"No your not Matt your just waiting for the right moment."

"I've been waiting for 50 years Al that moment will never come."

"yes it will Matt. The right moment will come along and you'll tell them you're Vinland."

Iceland paused he was walking past when he heard the name Vinland. He had been looking for Vinland for years now. The way Norway looked when he thought of that little nation... Iceland knew how happy it would make his brother to see him again. but there in that room was his little brother. his little brother has been trying to tell them for years but was too scared...

"Come on Matt! You're Canada, the second largest country, the Country who took Vimy ridge in three days, and the only country who has burned down the White House. You're no coward!"

"I guess you're right" The country now identified as Canada(Who?) sighed

"THE HERO IS ALWAYS RIGHT! COME ON LETS GET SOME MD!" Iceland could hear the other country shout. Now he didn't know for sure but he was positive that the other country was the United kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I mean who else loves MickyD's?

"You go ahead, I've got some things to think about."

"ALRIGHT BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!"

Iceland hid as America raced out of the room singing "I'm loving it". This is the best chance he would get and he was going to take it. Iceland slowly walked in to the room.

"Vinland?" He

\- line break (Canada's POV)-

"Vinland?"

Canada looked up to see his worst fears come true...Iceland had figured it out first before he could tell him. he was shocked Greenland had told him that Iceland was at a standstill in his search. "I-iceland?" Canada replied in a shaky vioce

"Is it really you...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have told you but-" Canada was cut off by Iceland hugging him

"It's alright. I understand you probably felt abandoned after we left. We should be the ones apologizing."

"Do you think you can keep this a secret. I want to tell them myself."

"I will but if you want we can tell them together."


End file.
